


Free

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e08 Wishful Thinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey can't stay at home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

"Hi, Mrs. Hurley. The teddy bear doctors said I'm supposed to stay with you while Mom's away."

Agatha blinked at Audrey. "...Certainly, dear." Agatha would have to have Words with Janice about leaving Audrey alone. She wouldn't charge Janice for babysitting, though. This time.


End file.
